


Google Images

by blueuniform



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Google - Freeform, Interview, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueuniform/pseuds/blueuniform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris sneaks up behind Zach, startling and embarrassing him as Chris gets a look at what Zach was searching for on Google Images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Google Images

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pinto fic that I've ever posted, anywhere, and so I hope you enjoy it.  
> It's nowhere near finished so if I get positive feedback on it, I'd love to carry it on.  
> It would help immensely if you left a comment (criticism or otherwise) and I'd love you forever.  
> Thank you.

Chris closed the door behind him, turning his body round to search the room for his co-star. He found him, situated in a black chair towards the end of the room, camera trained on him in clear preparation for their joint interview. As always, he was in the right-hand chair.

A playful switch clicked into place in Chris' mind, and so the idea to play a trick on Zach, to make him jump, struck him. Chris grinned slightly, pushing his lips together as he kept to the right-hand wall, the wall behind Zach.

Zach was on his phone, paying no attention to his surroundings. The pre-interview waiting was always painfully dull, so it was not uncommon for Zach to play with Twitter or Instagram while he waited. Chris, on the other hand, mainly watched Zach or the other people milling around, looked around for someone to come and actually start the interview.  


Chris kept to the wall, watching his feet carefully lest he trip over the wires that currently occupied a vast majority of the space. He nodded at a cameraman that was standing to his left, pointing at Zach and bringing his finger to his lips with a grin as he tried to silently communicate his plan. The cameraman followed his gaze in Zach's direction, before shooting Chris a small grin and turning round. 

With his plan conveyed, Chris returned his concentration to the task at hand, ducking round a camera before finally reaching his destination. He was a metre away from Zach now and he prowled forward quietly, coming to a stop behind the dark head. 

He looked discreetly over his shoulder at Zach's phone and blinked at what he saw there. It was not Twitter or Instagram, as he'd assumed it would be, but Google Images. He licked his lips, eyes reading and re-reading what Zach had obviously searched, convinced he'd missed something.  


'Chris Pine Shirtless.'  


He shuffled forwards slightly, watching as Zach's thumb scrolled down a few pictures more, before enlarging a shot that a paparazzi must've taken. Chris recognised the photo. When he'd seen it for the first time he'd groaned and covered his face with his hands, before deleting the email from Zoe as quickly as possible.  


He heard Zach's breath hitch slightly, the dark-haired man looking up to check no one was watching him. No one was, save for Chris. He enlarged the photo even more, and Chris cursed the paparazzi and their high-definition cameras.  


Chris clamped his hands down on Zach's shoulders, bending down to shout 'boo' in his ear. Zach jumped in his chair, dropping his phone to the floor with a yelp. Chris moved around Zach, dropping himself into his own chair as he regarded the flustered man.  


Zach picked his phone up off the floor, grumbling something about scratches as he examined it from every angle. His cheeks and the tips of his ears were red with embarrassment. Chris eyes trailed down Zach's arms and refocused on the screen, on the photo that was still lighting it up. Zach still hadn't faced him.  


"You know," Chris tried feebly, "the real thing is much better." He gestured down to his chest but it was fruitless as Zach wasn't watching. "But it'll cost you 5 bucks." The attempt at a joke failed, as Zach only seemed to sink further down in his chair. Chris sighed.  


"Zach," he said, "look at me."  


Zach let out his breath, looking slightly to the right before he dragged his gaze up to meet Chris', embarrassment clouding his eyes.  


Chris raised his eyebrows. "What, going jogging shirtless with me isn't enough?"  


He regretted it the instant he said it because Zach dropped his gaze again, picking at the seat of his chair as he contemplated an answer.  


Chris was watching Zach fidget, waiting patiently for a reply and just as the other man seemed about to give one, the interviewer rounded the corner. Zach shut his mouth abruptly, tilting his head up to greet the interviewer with a wide, fake grin. Chris did the same, smiling up at the man as he turned his body back around to face forward.  


"Hello," said the interviewer, "my name's Rob." Pleasant English accent, well-spoken but not too posh.  


"Hey, Rob," Chris and Zach chimed, giving him a small nod as he took his place.  


He wasn't bad-looking, Chris thought, eyes subtly raking over his figure. He had sharp brown eyes, a contrast to the warm chocolate feel of Zach's. His hair was a natural shade of blonde, contrasting nicely to the black of his suit, where underneath, a tight blue shirt could be seen. His fingernails were clean where they clutched a few pieces of paper and his shoes were polished.  


"Nice shoes," Chris complimented him when Rob caught him looking. Rob smiled, glancing down at his feet and tilting his ankle to get a better look.  


"Thanks," he said, looking up at Chris and smiling softly, "your's aren't too bad either."  


Chris glanced down at his own comfortable converse, before replying. "Yeah, left my stilettos at home," he grinned, tapping his foot.  


Rob laughed at that, head thrown back and straight white teeth glistening.  


Chris glanced back at Zach, who was staring at the man with an expression of intent and Chris shot him a look. Zach looked back innocently, sitting up straighter in his chair.  


Chris turned back to look at Rob, who was currently looking over their heads and seemed to be having a silent, sign-language filled conversation with his director.  


He finally turned back to look at Zach and Chris with a small smile, crossing his legs at the ankle.  


"Is it okay if we start rolling the cameras now?" he asked, glancing between the two of them before his gaze settled on Chris.  


"Go for it," Chris said, leaning back, as Zach replied with a "sure."  


Rob tilted his head before nodding at the cameraman behind them. Chris heard an "action" shouted from the back of the room, from who he assumed to be the director.  


Rob was automatically in pleasant interviewer mode, all soft eyes and small smiles, staring straight down the camera lens. He started to talk, obviously narrating a scripted line as he introduced them.  


"I'm here in London with actors, Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto who both star in the new 'Star Trek: Into Darkness' movie, which will premiere in the UK on May the 9th." He turned back to them, smile plastered onto his face and Chris felt his own lips curl in response.  


"So guys, what can you tell us about the upcoming movie?"  


This question was, unconsciously, aimed at Chris and Chris licked his lips before preparing to reply. Zach cut in before he had the chance to though, his left hand gripping the seat of his chair uncharacteristically. He was unusually tense and Chris watched as Zach visibly reminded himself there was a camera to perform for, uncurling his hand from the death grip it had on the edge of the chair.  


"It's, er, bigger," he told the interviewer in his soft voice, "more planets, more species, more technology. More - appealing - costumes." He glanced at Chris with a slight grin as he said that, obviously referencing the tight wetsuits that Chris had had to wear for quite a few days of shooting. Chris shot him a playful glare, leaning back in his chair slightly as he remembered the feel of the tight material against his body.  


"Costumes?" Rob asked innocently, glancing at Chris as he waited for Zach to reply.  


Zach leaned forward with a mischevious air, his hands coming up to grasp each other over his knee as he prepared his answer.  


"Let's just say that there's this one scene that," he paused for dramatic effect, "does nothing to hide Chris' figure. Or what he's packing." He grinned leudly at the interviewer as Rob turned his head to study Chris, who had his own head down. He looked up at that though, winking seductively at Rob before turning to the camera trained on his face and licking his upper lip slowly.  


He heard Rob let out a shaky laugh and he looked back to see a faint blush lighting his face as he crossed his legs, dropping his papers to the floor. Chris turned to share an amused glance with Zach, almost being able to hear Zach teasing him about flirting with everyone already. But Zach was staring at the interviewer with pursed lips, a calculating look in his eyes and his back rigid. Usually, Zach would help someone if they dropped their things but he seemed to be perfectly content in watching the man's muddlings. In fact, it seemed like he was enjoying watching his struggle.  


Chris turned to see the interviewer finally right himself, papers held securely over his lap as he coughed. He caught Chris' eye before looking away quickly and well, Chris could certainly have some fun teasing this guy.  


Rob started his next question, a predictable query about Spock's relationship with Kirk and Chris maintained heavy eye contact, letting heat spring into his eyes. He frowned in an attempt to make it look like he was contemplating answering, before he leaned slightly in Zach's direction, earning himself a sniff from Zach. So far, his attempts at eliciting a response from either man hadn't gone to plan so he began to think. Remembering Zach's investigations on Google Images earlier on today, Chris had an idea. It wasn't as subtle as his earlier attempts, but he was positive it would be effective. And therefore entertaining.  


Making sure the camera was pointed at his top half and not on his bottom, he kept his eyes locked on the interviewer, subtly but expressively trailing his hand up the inside of his thigh. This caused Rob to falter in his speech, stumbling over his words as his gaze tried and failed to not lock onto Chris' hand. This had the added bonus of attracting Zach's attention, who followed the interviewer's eye down to Chris' thigh and Chris felt a pang of achievement when he heard Zach's breath hitch.  


This interview should be interesting.


	2. Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach confronts Chris and Chris does the same.

"Thank you," Rob said to them, concluding the banter they'd just been sharing about Scotty's accent and turning back to the camera that was currently panning on his face. "That was 'Star Trek: Into Darkness' Stars, Zachary Quinto and Chris Pine here on Starbuzz. Tune in next week when we'll be chatting with Martin Freeman about the return of Sherlock and the Hobbit."  


"And cut!" Chris heard from behind him, the director appearing quickly in front of them, headphones half on as he clutched a cup of Costa Coffee to his chest. Chris smiled at him faintly as he stared down at them. "You two may be the most fun duo we've ever had on the show," he told them, tucking his thumb into the front pocket of his jeans.  


Chris blushed lightly at the compliment, nodding his thanks. He heard Zach tell the man that they do their best and he grinned. The director nodded at them with a small laugh and Chris was worried that he'd have to make conversation. Luckily, the man seemed to have another task to do, his hand flying to the headphone on his ear as he listened to the speaker. He gave a small thumbs up to Chris and Zach as he turned to go, which Zach returned, and the director made his way away from them, gesturing wildly as he talked to the person in his ear.  


Chris exhaled heavily through his mouth, hands coming up to press on his thighs as he leant forward. He turned his head to regard Zach, who was openly glaring at him.  


"What?" he asked him in surprise.  


"You know bloody well what," Zach retorted, hitching his leg up to cross his other one in an attempt to look casual.  


Chris was about 95% sure he knew what Zach was talking about, but he decided to play dumb anyway. "Come on, man, talk to me," he said, turning his body to face Zach.  


Zach continued to stare at him through narrowed eyes, his leg jigging up and down in agitation. Chris forced himself to stare Zach down, refusing to allow any guilt to show in his gaze. Finally, Zach cracked, looking down as he accused Chris.  


"You were flirting with Ron."

Chris stared at him in bewilderment, not having any idea what Zach was talking about. Well, maybe a slight idea.  


"Zach, in my limited knowledge of rational, everyday life, I have to inform you that, no matter how hard I try, I am unable to seduce fictional Harry Potter characters."  


Zach snorted unwillingly before pegging Chris with his stare again.  


"You know what I mean," he said gesturing with his hand, "the interviewer."  


"Rob?" Chris clarified.  


"Rob." Zach nodded. "You flirted with him."  


"I flirt with everyone, you know that, Zach."  


"This was different."  


Chris tilted his head to the side slightly in a show of blatant confusion. "How?"  


Zach opened his mouth to answer, then abruptly closed it. He tried again, a small frown furrowing his forehead. Chris felt a triumphant smile crawl onto his face.  


"It wasn't different, was it?" he asked him.  


Zach frowned at him, dropping his leg. "You did it to spite me," he told Chris.  


Chris took a mental double-take, surprised at how close Zach was getting to the truth. He was about to scoff at Zach, tell him he's being paranoid and he opened his mouth to say just that. It wasn't what came out.  


"Why were you searching for naked pictures of me?"  


Well, at least that question wouldn't be nagging at the back of his mind.  


Zach's jaw clenched, his cheeks flushing as he leant back in his chair.  


"They weren't naked," he said defensively.  


"Shirtless, then."  


Zach pushed his hands into his hair, before deciding that they'd be put to better use covering his face. He stayed like that for quite a while.  


"Research," he finally mumbled into his hands.  


"Research?" Chris blankly repeated.  


"Yeah," Zach said eagerly, "I wanted to know whether it's worth going to the gym. I wanted to see what results I'd get."  


Chris pursed his lips thoughtfully, shifting closer to Zach in his chair.  


"You could've just asked me to show you." Seriously, Zach was acting like a smitten teenage girl, instead of the best friend of the man he was Googling.  


Zach didn't seem to have a reply for that so he settled for averting his gaze. Chris sat back with a small frown before beginning to talk.  


"You know," he started, conversationally, "my past partners have always liked my chest. The sculpted muscles of it, the way it rippled when I took breaths. Someone even called it a masterpiece." He laughed softly, catching Zach regarding his chest with a look of... Was that approval? Or something else? He carried on. "I was once with this girl, I think her name was Anna, she was obsessed with it. Often called it my most 'beautiful feature.' She used to trail her fingers over my stomach, stroking up to my chest and then she used to pinch just so." He demonstrated, keeping his eyes locked with Zach's as he stroked up from his stomach, encircling a nipple through his shirt. He pinched it lightly through the material, letting out a soft moan. He watched Zach fidget, his ears glowing red as he crossed his legs. He felt a sense of triumph.  


"She'd lean forward," and Chris leaned forward confidentially at that, not wanting to announce this too loudly, even though the only people in the room were standing a good 10 metres from them. "And she'd lick me. Down the middle of my chest, creating swirly patterns on my skin before she'd envelope one nipple with her mouth, licking the hardening--"  


"Why are you telling me this?" Zach interrupted, voice cracking slightly at the end.  


Chris smiled close-lippedly at him. "You wanted to know if it was worth it. Now you know."  


"Yeah, well you didn't have to explain it so--"  


"So what?" Chris interrupted. "Graphically? Sensually? Beautifully?" Erotically? Zach was definitely turned on.  


"Graphically, yeah," Zach said softly, cheeks flushing.  


"To see how you'd react."  


Zach looked up at that, giving him a questioning look. "And did you like how I reacted?"  


Chris let his eyes trail down Zach's body, finally settling on the not-inconsiderate bulge in Zach's tight jeans.  


"Definitely," he said, voice rough as his eyes met Zach's, pleasantly startled to see how dark they looked.  


Chris licked his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants there to be a next chapter, then I have to warn you that it may up the rating.


End file.
